


A Soldier I Will Be

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends to Lovers, Captain Dean Winchester, Castiel is 19, Dean is 21, Eventual Smut, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Castiel, Past Prisoner Of War, Past Torture, Sam is 19 too, Samandriel - Freeform, Soldier Dean, Victor Hendriksen, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has spent a lot of time at war, so hasn't been around to notice how much his best friend likes him... Then he gets discharged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say, I am 14 (nearly 15) and have no idea what it is like to be a soldier or be in a war zone except what I have been taught about WW1, WW2 and the Vietnam War so I am completely making this up but it is my fanfic and my universe anyway so thank you.
> 
> There is only a short part that is Cas' pov

Dean pulled out the picture of his best friend and smiled sadly, they had been very close for years- closer than even the closest friends were- everyone always stated they were blind not to see their love for one another, if he was honest Dean was going to tell Cas how he felt but then he turned 17 and joined the army. Cas had cried and clung onto Dean for months after Dean had told the family he was joining the army- the family he hadn't seen for four years- he only had the image of a smiling 15 years old Cas to help him sleep at night, the very image he was holding now. His heart clenched painfully, oh how he missed his best friend... His omega. 

"Captain?" A voice called from outside. Dean quickly stuffed the photo in his breast pocket at turned to the soldier. "We are ready to head out, sir." 

"Thank you, Samandriel." Dean smiled, the teen smiled back and left the tent. Dean turned to the desk and picked up his gun, he took a deep breath and looked in the direction he thought America was.

"I'm coming back to you, Cas." Dean promised then he exited the tent his gun in hand. He looked around the camp, teens all gathered holding their guns, some injured but none dead. "Attent-ion!" Dean shouted and the soldiers stood to attention facing their Captain. "Today we are heading out to patrol the area as we have before, however, I have been informed there is a hideout a mile west of our camp. We are to infiltrate the base then return here after gaining any information we can." Dean informed his battalion. "What is the status of your weapon, soldiers?" Dean shouted routinely.

"Locked and loaded, sir!" The troops shouted in return. Dean let out a small smiled.

"Let's move out!" He replied.

"Yes sir." The troops said then they all turned and headed for the exit of their camp, Dean made his way to the front of the soldiers. First lieutenant, Benny, and second lieutenant, Victor, came up to take Dean's flanks. The battalion made their way cautiously one mile west to the location of the hideout, when they arrived at the clearing Dean held his hand up to stop the troops from moving. 

"We're going to split up. Everyone in line with and behind Inias will go around the back with Lieutenant Hendriksen, everyone else will come through the front with me. Remember protect each other, I would rather we fail this mission and I keep all my soldiers than we succeed and I loose half my men. Is that clear?" Dean said loudly, they were far enough from the hideout for no one to hear them.

"Yes sir!" The troops replied. Dean held up his hand again and gestured for the soldiers to move forward, the battalion split and entered the base through the front and back. As soon as one soldier from the opposing side noticed the 50 men entering the building he open fired on the group, Dean immediately raised his gun and shot the man but soon more men were appearing from deep within the base and the large hall was filled with the sound of gun shots. Eventually the shooting stopped, this only happened when the enemies were either dead or fatally injured, but this was not without casualty on Dean's side. Over half of Dean's men were injured, not seriously but bad enough for them not to be able to continue this mission. 

"Benny take the injured soldiers back to our camp, then get them to the medical tent immediately." Dean ordered, Benny nodded and began to gather the injured troops. 

"Sir, we can keep fighting." One soldier insisted, most of the soldiers were betas, betas trying to prove their worth to family member but betas all the same, so when an alpha ordered them to do something they're inclined to oblige. Dean growled at his authority not being obeyed. The soldiers instantly stood to attention. He marched forward and got in the betas face.

"Are you questioning your superior, soldier?" Dean asked, his voice low and threatening. 

"No, sir. Sorry, sir." The beta said without flinching but his breathing was irregular, though that could be due to the bullet wound in his should. Dean relaxed and stepped back.

"As you were." Dean said, he watched as the soldiers left the base. He was left with 4 soldiers and he dreaded to think of what the other team had left as he could faintly hear the gun fire on the other side of the building. "Alright, soldiers, Kevin, Garth go and search the sleeping quarters. Ash and I with search the office. Look out for each other." 

"Yes sir." Kevin and Garth chorused then turned and headed for the bedrooms. Dean and Ash began to make their way down the long corridors to find the office. Dean let his mind wander back to Cas, thinking about how he and Sam would be studying at the University of Kansas now because they were 19- Dean had missed so much.

"Captain?" Ash asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Dean replied.

"Are you alright, sir? You seem a bit out of it." Ash said concern in his tone. Dean quickly checked his surrounding then nodded.

"Yeah I'm just thinking." Dean explained, Ash nodded and they fell into silence once again. They turned the corner to the office and held their guns up in front of them, when they had checked the room was clear they began to search the office for information. 

"May I ask what you were thinking about, Captain?" Ash asked.

"I was thinking about my brother and my omega... I mean my best friend." Dean said correcting himself quickly. Ash smiled at his Captain's blush.

"I'm guessing you haven't told him yet, sir?" Ash asked, Dean shook his head and picked up some important files. 

"Let's go." Dean said then they headed out. Again they raised their guns and were thankful for this when they were staring down the barrel of a gun themselves. 

"What are you doing here?" The man asked, his accent strong. 

"Just seeing the sights." Dean said sarcastically. The man noticed the files in Dean's hand and cocked his gun, the beta ran his eyes over Dean's combat uniform so he could address the man correctly. 

"What have you got there,  _Captain?_ " The man asked.

"None of your concern, beta." Dean replied. The man scowled.

"Hand them over." He ordered.

"No." Dean said standing his ground. The man scowled again and pulled the trigger but the Captain and his soldier anticipated the move and fired their own shots and the man went down. Dean and Ash ran down the halls and out of the hideout. They met the other team at the edge of the clearing. "Back to camp." Dean ordered and the remaining troops ran back to their base camp. When they arrived the soldiers that had stayed behind gathered to make sure none of them were seriously injured then one soldier called out:

"Captain, you've been shot, sir!" Dean looked at his left shoulder and saw the blood pouring from a hole in his combat uniform. Benny and Victor pulled Dean to the medical tent, instantly Gadreel- the battalion's doctor- was tending to his Captain's wound, the omega worked quickly and soon had the bullet out and the hole stitched up. 

"Thank you, Gadreel." Dean said softly. Gadreel blushed.

"It is no problem, alpha." He replied then continued to treat his other patients. Dean exited the tent and walked to his own tent, he stood outside of it as he had that morning. 

"Attent-ion!" Dean shouted and paused as all the soldiers stood to attention and silenced. "We succeeded in today's mission and returned with minor injuries. Well done soldiers. Supper will be served in the food tent in 20 minutes. As you were." Dean said then he returned to his tent and laid down on his bed. He pulled out the picture of Cas again, he sighed when he saw the edge was slightly stained with his blood. 

"Captain Winchester, sir?" Samandriel asked quietly, the omega was always shy around the alpha. 

"Come in Samandriel." Dean said setting the picture down beside him. He had a soft spot for the omega, he reminded Dean of Cas. 

"I have a letter for you, it's from your Castiel." Samandriel said handing Dean the letter. Dean took the letter and smiled at Samandriel.

"Thank you, omega." Dean said his tone soft. Samandriel nodded and exited the tent. Dean opened the letter and emptied it's contents into his hand, out dropped the letter and two pictures, Dean sighed happily and started to read the letter: 

 _Dear Dean,_  
_I know it's been a while since I wrote to you but I've been doing work at college with Sam and I assumed you'd be busy with Captain stuff. We're all so proud of you Dean, did you know you are the youngest soldier to be Captain? That's a big deal. I guess I should fill you in on what has happened since I last wrote to you. Sam and I went to college, as you know we went to Kansas University, and Sam is studying law, I am studying philosophy and mythology. Nothing much else has happened, John has finished the Impala, she's waiting for you to return home as we all are. It occurred to me the other day that you are at war and I could lose you at any moment, I mean I realized this before but this time it really hit home, so I decided that I needed to tell you how I feel about you, although this isn't how I wanted to tell you, I want to tell you because I think it's time you knew. I miss your strong arms wrapped around me when I'm scared or sad and I'm sure they are stronger now, I miss your alpha scent that makes me feel safe and comforted, I miss your smile and laugh, I miss your loud music, I miss your voice, I miss your green eyes, I miss your nerdy rants, I miss how you make me feel like doing what an omega is "supposed" to act like, I miss how you make me melt, Dean I miss you so much and I miss you every second of every day. I have loved you for so long and I believe that you should know. I need you home Dean, although he says he will never get sick of me, I sure Sam is getting sick of me calling him in the night, crying, because of how much I miss you. Oh, I'm making myself cry, anyway I have sent you two pictures, one is of the family and the other is an update of what I look like because the picture you have is of 15 year old me. Come home Dean, please._  
 _I love and miss you, alpha._  
 _Castiel x_

Dean looked down at the letter and read it two more times to make sure what he had read was definitely real. He turned to the pictures, the first was of Sam, Cas, Mary, John and Bobby, his eyes filled with tears as he looked at the faces of his family, Sammy had gotten tall. He turned to the picture of Cas, his face had thinned, making his cheekbones and jaw bone more prominent, and his body was also thinner and toned, he had a lithe body that of a runner. Dean looked at the new photos and the tears fell down his face, he hadn't seen his family for four years, only Cas and Sam had noticeably changed. He had missed so much.

He wanted his omega.

He wanted to go home.

* * *

Cas stretched as he woke up, he picked up his phone to check the time an froze at the sight of his lock screen picture. It seems like a funny thing to forget, what picture you set for your lock screen, but Cas did and every time it threw him. It was a picture of him and Dean a week before Dean left to go to war, both are smiling and it was the last time Cas had smiled genuinely. He slid out of bed and walked out of the room, he glanced at the closed door next to his then headed down to the kitchen, he began to make coffee when he noticed the note on the counter:

 _I have gone to my classes, I called in to say you were sick, last night was worse Castiel, just stay home.~ Sam._ _  
_

Cas sighed and slumped down on the island chair, he looked around their home (Their referring to Sam, Dean and Cas) it seemed to quiet without Dean around. They had moved into the house when Dean turned 15, it was right next to John and Mary and the adults trusted Dean to look after the younger boys. Cas sat at the counter until he finished his coffee then he headed back upstairs, as he was about to go into his room he looked at the closed door again, without realizing it he had entered the room and was inhaling the scent of the alpha. Cas purred quietly then his heart clenched when he remembered Dean was hundreds of miles away, he got a lump in his throat and tears pricked in his eyes.

"Dean..." Cas sobbed as he fell to his knees, he could only hope that Dean had gotten his letter. 

When Sam returned home later that night he was immediately hit with the smell of his brother, it threw him off slightly before he realized what Cas had done, he raced upstairs and found the crying omega curled up in the middle of Dean's floor. Sam scooped the omega into his arms and held him against his chest.

"He needs to come home, Sammy, I need him to come home." Cas sobbed against Sam's neck.

"I know Castiel I do too." Sam whispered, eventually Cas fell asleep in Sam's arms. Instead of taking the omega to his room, Sam carried Cas downstairs and held him in his lap as Cas slept. When Sam was half way through watching The Avengers, Cas started to struggle.

"No, Dean, no. No! Dean come back. DEAN!" Cas mumbled and shouted and cried. No one but Sam knew about the nightmares, everyone assumed that Cas was like them that he just missed the alpha, but it was killing him to be apart from Dean. 

"Cas Cas wake up." Sam murmured, Cas woke with a start then threw his arms around Sam's neck before sobbing quietly. "It's ok, Cas, Dean will be home soon." Sam said not believing his own words. 

If only he knew how true his words were.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was cleaning his gun when Benny came stumbling into his tent, clearly distressed. 

"Captain Winchester, the enemy has been spotted advancing on our base, sir." He said quickly. Dean stood up immediately and ran out of the tent, upon exiting the tent he saw all of his battalion gathered facing west their guns in position to fire. He instantly knew there was going to be a big battle, he could tell. 

"Attent-ion!" He shouted. The soldiers jumped at the sound of their Captain shouting but stood to attention. "All omegas please return to your tent, Harry, Ed, guard that tent with your lives if need be, do not let anyone in that tent until a ceasefire, understood?" He was answered with a 'Yes, sir.' then all the omegas in the battalion went to their tent as ordered followed by the two betas. "I think it's obvious what is about to happen, and as this is your first serious fight know this, when fighting a battle there will be casualties but you must keep fighting if you want to live, protect the weak and back-up the strong, remember this and you will succeed. I do not want to lose any men but that may be inevitable, we will mourn when we win. If we are to go down, we will go down will our fingers on the trigger. You want to win? Remember who you have waiting for you at home, that's got me through many battles. What is the status of your weapon, soldiers?" 

"Locked and loaded, sir!" 

"Good luck. As you were." Dean dismissed. He looked on at the frightened teens as they gathered the ammo they would need for the fight, he picked up his gun and the bullets he needed. He made his way to the front line and got into a fighting stance, Victor and Benny came to cover him. It wasn't long before everyone had their ammo and guns, all they had to do now was wait for the enemy. The soldiers raised their guns ready when they heard the first shots of the enemy, however, they couldn't see them yet. "Wait." Dean warned as he heard some of the soldiers about to fire. Dean waited looking into the distance for the enemy and soon enough a line of soldiers came into view guns raised and firing. "Fire at will." Dean yelled and instantly the battalion opened fire. Gun shots filled Dean's ears, the pained shouts of injured soldiers, battle cries of soldiers who's friend's just got hit. Dean never took his eyes off the enemy, not when men fell in front of him, not went he was reloading, it took approximately 20 minutes to gain the upper hand them the rest was easy, soon they were down to the last ten on the opposing side. 9. 8. 7. 6. Then pain exploded through Dean's body, but he paid it no mind instead focused on the remaining 5 enemies. 4. 3. 2. 1. "Ceasefire." Dean shouted and the battlefield went silent. "Any fatalities?" Dean asked. 

"Max, Inias, Bart, Aiden and Reg, sir." A soldier replied solemnly.

"Fuck, get them to Gadreel, any casualties too. Tell him to record everything." Dean said then he remembered the pain, it overcame him and then his vision went black.

"Sir!" Was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness. When Dean woke up he was back in his tent, Samandriel was at his bedside. 

"Are you ok, alpha?" Samandriel asked when he realized Dean was awake.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to sit up.

"You were shot in the side, sir." Samandriel answered trying to get Dean to lay down again. Dean grunted and looked down at his right side and sure enough there was another hole in his combat uniform with a blood stain around it.

"Damn it, and the shoulder wound had just healed too." Dean muttered, Samandriel giggled at Dean then handed him a file.

"This is the list of casualties and fatalities from the battle, sir." Samandriel explained when Dean just looked at him confused.

"Oh right, thank you Samandriel." Dean said taking the file from the omega. Samandriel stood up and began to exit the tent but he stopped half way.

"Is there anything you need, Captain?" Samandriel asked quietly. 

"Erm coffee wouldn't hurt, Gadreel and the laptop." Dean said smiling softly at the omega. Samandriel blushed and nodded then he left the tent. Dean pulled out the new picture of Cas and held it side by side with the old one, to others the change between the two wouldn't be drastic but to Dean it sure as hell was, Samandriel returned with Dean's coffee and the laptop a few minutes later. 

"Is that your Castiel, sir?" Samandriel asked softly as he put the coffee and laptop on the bedside table and went to help Dean sit up. Dean nodded and smiled. "He's very beautiful." 

"He is, isn't he?" Dean replied smiling, only Samandriel, Ash, Victor and Benny knew about Cas. "Where's Gadreel?" Dean asked putting the laptop on his... lap and booting it up, he took a sip of his coffee and sighed, the coffee was usually shit but Samandriel always made it good.

"He just finishing up some stitches on some men then he's coming straight over." Samandriel said, Dean nodded and took another sip.

"Ok that will give me some time to write out the condolence letters." Dean muttered.

"Sir may I ask who died?" Samandriel asked. Dean again nodded.

"Max, Inias, Bart, Aiden and Reg." Dean replied carefully. Samandriel looked down sadly.

"Do you miss your omega?" Samandriel asked. 

"I do." Dean said smiling as he began to type the letters.

"How long has it been since you've seen him?" 

"Four years." Dean said sadly, he looked down at Cas' pictures again. Samandriel had been in Dean's battalion for a year. 

"When did you join the army?" Samandriel asked again.

"When I was 17, Cas was 15. He's in college now with my brother." 

"When you go home are you going to surprise him?" Dean nodded and smiled at the omega. "I'll get you another coffee, sir." Samandriel said then he left the tent. A few seconds later, Gadreel entered the tent holding fresh bandages and Dean's spare combat uniform. 

"I need to change your bandages, sir." Gadreel said, Dean stood and took off his combat uniform. Gadreel gingerly stepped forwards and unwrapped the old bloodied bandage, he cleaned the wound, he checked it wasn't infected then he wrapped the new bandage around Dean's torso. Dean put on his spare combat uniform and sat on his bed.

"How long will it take to heal?" Dean asked. Gadreel gathered up the old bandage and Dean's combat uniform.

"It will take about 10 days, sir. I'll let you get back to your letters." Gadreel said then he left the tent. Dean finished the letters and sent them off then he sent the casualty list to his Major, he didn't notice that Gadreel had put him on the casualty list until he was sending it to his Major, he kept it in because he knew with this many casualties in a fight his Major would be coming down to check on them and the records. 

* * *

 

14 days later, Dean's wound was fully healed and he was still expecting a visit from his Major. 

"Attent-ion!" Dean shouted and his troops stood to attention. "Today any troops that aren't still recovering from the fight are going to patrol the area then report back to me when you return, any questions?" A hand raised. "Yes, soldier?" 

"Are you coming with us, sir?" He asked.

"No, Gadreel has told me that wound is still tender. So if you were injured in the last battle we fought in check with Gadreel to make sure you are ok with going out on patrol. What is the status of your weapon, soldiers?"

"Locked and loaded, sir!"

"As you were." Dean said then he turned to the ammo tent. "How much do we need to ship in, soldier?" Dean asked after he had looked over the ammo they had left.

"We need a lot more bullets, we lost a lot in that fight, we need more grenades and some smoke bombs, sir." The soldier replied, Dean wrote them down on his clip board.

"I will get right on that." Dean sighed then he exited the tent to go to the medical tent. "What do we need to ship in, omega?" Dean asked Gadreel.

"We need more bandages, antiseptic, antibiotics, gauze, thread, needles, morphine injections and cotton balls, sir" Gadreel listed and Dean wrote them all down on his clip board. 

"That's a lot, ok thank you, Gadreel." Dean said.

"You're welcome, Captain." Dean nodded and left the tent. When he was back in his tent, he sent an email to the base in America on what they need to send. 

"Captain, the Major is here." Victor said. Dean jumped up and exited his tent. When he saw his Major he immediately saluted. 

"At ease Captain Winchester." Major Turner said. Dean lead Major Turner to his tent and pulled a chair for him. 

"Are you here for the casualty report, sir?" Dean asked. 

"No. As you are probably aware you have been active for four and a half years without returning home." Major Turner said.

"I am aware, sir." Dean replied. 

"I have come to release you with honorable discharge. You will still be a Captain and we may call in for important meetings in Washington D C as you are the best Captain we have had in years but you get to go home to your family." Dean's face broke out into a wide grin.

"I get to see my family?!" Dean said excitedly. Major Turner nodded also smiling. "But who will run my battalion?"

"Lieutenant Lafitte will." Major Turner said.

"OK, my battalion return soon I will tell them then." Dean said, Major Turner nodded.

"Can I see your casualty report? I understand that you fought in an unexpected battle two weeks ago and a lot of men were injured and you lost your first handful of men." Major Turner said and Dean nodded as he handed the report to his Major. "How many men did you lose?"

"Five, sir. Over 60 of my men were injured, sir." Dean said. Major Turner quietly looked over the report. "Excuse me, sir? When am I being sent back to America?" 

"You will arrive in the US in two days, you leave tomorrow night, Captain." The Major said without looking up. 

"Captain we are back from patrol, sir." Benny said popping his head into the tent.

"Gather the troops into the yard please, Benny." Dean said and Benny nodded, Dean heard Benny gathering the soldiers into the yard. "Are you coming, Major Turner?" The Major nodded and they exited the tent. "Attent-ion!" Dean shouted and the soldiers stood to attention. "I have something to tell you all, I have been discharged and in two days I am going back to America to see my family. Lieutenant Benny is taking charge of my battalion. As you were." The soldiers dispersed with grumbles and moans that Dean was leaving. Major Turner went to the spare tent reserved for higher ranks and Dean entered his tent.

"Captain Winchester?" Samandriel said sadly. Dean looked at the omega and smiled. "Do you have to leave, sir?" He asked quietly, Dean opened his arms for the omega and held him tightly. 

"I do Samandriel. I haven't seen my family in four years. How long have you been here?" 

"Two years, sir." Samandriel said holding onto Dean tighter. "But sir I don't want you to leave." 

"Wait here." Dean said then he left the tent. "Major Turner can I request you discharge one of my men? He's an omega and has been here for two years and I have looked after him for a year." Dean said as he entered his Major's tent.

"Of course Captain. He can leave with you, I believe you have earned the right to discharge a soldier if you believe he should be." Major Turner said not looking up from what he was doing. Dean went back to his tent and told Samandriel. Dean picked up the phone and called Kansas University.

"Hello this is Captain Dean Winchester and I was wondering what classes Castiel Novak had in two days because I'm returning from war then and I want to surprise him as I haven't seen him in four years... Ok can you ask both of his teachers if it's ok for me to interrupt their lesson to see him... I'll ask my Major one second..." Dean quickly ran out of his tent and asked Major Turner when he would return to America. "I am to return to Kansas at 10 am... Will his mythology teacher allow me to interrupt his lesson to see Cas?... He'd be honoured?... Thank you so much." Dean hung up and smiled.

Now all he had to do was wait until tomorrow night.

* * *

Dean had just come back from patrol when a car came to pick him and Samandriel up to take him to the airport, both of them were still wearing their combat uniform. They got on the aeroplane and both were excited to get home. When they landed in America they were buzzing with excitement, it was 10 am and they had an hour's drive til they got to Lawrence, Dean directed the driver to Kansas university. He entered the front office.

"Hi there, I'm Captain Winchester can you tell Mr Walker I'm here please?" He asked, the receptionist nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hello Mr Walker I'e got a Captain Winchester here to see you?... Ok I'll send him down." She said. "Go down the hall take a left and it's the first door on the right." Dean nodded and smiled then headed in the direction he was directed. He knocked on the door and Mr Walker smiled, opened the door and stepped out of the room.

"Captain Winchester? Castiel isn't really paying attention today so you'll be able to easily surprise him." Mr Walker said then he gestured for Dean to enter. "Ok, class we have a visitor, a special visitor." Mr Walker told the class, Dean stood next to Mr Walker, the class looked up and started to talk excitedly. "Mr Novak pay attention to my class please." Mr Walker said sternly, Cas looked up at the teacher.

"Sorry, sir..." Then he noticed the figure stood next to his teacher. "Dean?!" 

"Hey Cas." Dean said looking at his best friend for the first time in real life for four years. Tears filled Cas' eyes, he stood up and ran down the aisle then he jumped into Dean's open arms, Dean held him tightly and spun him in a circle. Cas cried softly into Dean's neck as the smell of the alpha surrounded him. 

"You can go home with Captain Winchester, Castiel. I will type up your notes." Mr Walker said softly. Cas didn't answer he was too busy taking in the fact Dean was home. 

"Thank you Mr Walker." Dean replied. He lead Cas out to the car waiting for him, he pulled Cas into the back seat. The drive was silent and within 10 minutes they arrived at home. Dean entered his home and smiled at the familiar smell and sight of his home. Cas finally looked up at Dean, his eyes were red and he had tear tracks down his face. 

"Are you really home?" Cas asked quietly. Dean smiled and lifted his hands to wipe the tears away. 

"I'm really home, Cas. I was discharged two days ago." Dean said softly.

"I missed you so much, Dean." Cas whispered looking up at the alpha. 

"I missed you too, Cas." Dean replied, Cas smiled brightly and hugged Dean tightly. "I got your letter." Dean whispered into Cas' neck. Cas shivered and held onto Dean tighter. "I love you too." Dean whispered back, Cas pulled back at looked at Dean surprised and Dean smiled softly. Dean cupped Cas' jaw gently and leant down to press his lips, Dean kissed him chastely. Cas put his arms around Dean's neck and held him close. Dean pulled back and rested his forehead on Cas'. 

"I missed you so much, Dean." Cas whispered again, he put has hands on Dean's waist but pulled away when Dean flinched. "Dean?" 

"It's fine, there was a fight two weeks ago and I got shot in the side." Dean said offhandedly, Cas gasped and pulled away. "Cas, it's ok."

"Dean you got shot!" Cas exclaimed. 

"Cas, I've been at war for four years, I've been shot five times." Dean said reaching out for Cas again. Cas hugged Dean again, Cas hid his face in the crook of Dean's neck and inhaled the alpha's scent and Dean did the same with Cas. "Cas will you be my boyfriend?" Dean whispered into Cas' skin then he pressed a light kiss to his neck. Cas nodded happily, Dean pulled back again and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Cas' lips, he gently slid his tongue across Cas' bottom lip, the omega opened his mouth and let his alpha's tongue explore his mouth. Dean held onto Cas' waist tightly and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and played with his short hair. As they continued to kiss, Dean raised his hand to cup Cas' neck and pulled him closer to kiss him deeper, Cas moaned quietly. Eventually Dean pulled away and rested his forehead on Cas'. "I'm going to shower and get changed." Dean whispered. Cas nodded somewhat shyly, Dean pecked Cas' lips then he went upstairs to shower. Cas waited for the water to stop running then he started to make Dean a coffee, he heard Dean coming down the stairs and a few seconds later Dean's strong arms wrapped around his waist and warm lips pressed against his neck. "What are you doing?" Dean asked softly.

"Making you coffee, you still like coffee right?" Cas asked. Dean nodded.

"Of course, Samandriel has made me so many coffees over the past year and a half." Dean smiled. 

"Samandriel?" Cas asked as he slipped out of Dean's arms to get the milk.

"An omega in my battalion, I managed to get him discharged when I was." Dean said leaning against the counter, his shirt tight against his torso since all of his clothes were four years old and since being in the army he had become a lot more muscled. Cas turned around and gasped, he blushed then continued to make Dean his coffee. 

"When are you going to tell Sam and your parents you're home?" Cas asked as he handed Dean his coffee. 

"When's Sam coming home?" Dean asked moving closer to Cas. 

"Not 'till later, he's going to visit your parents after his classes." Cas said as Dean took a sip of coffee and slid his arm around Cas' waist. 

"When do his classes finish? Dean asked

"Half 3." Cas replied leaning into Dean. Dean sipped his coffee as they stood in comfortable silence. When he finished he lead Cas to the living room and sat down on the sofa, Cas immediately curled into Dean's side.

"I missed you so much, Cas." Dean whispered as he held onto the omega. Cas whined happily and nuzzled into Dean's side. "I've missed so much while I was away." Dean murmured as his arm tightened around Cas' waist.

"I nearly lost you so many times Dean. You have no idea how hard it was for us not knowing if you were still alive for four years." Cas said quietly, his eyes welling up.

"I'm here now, baby. I'm fine." Dean said softly.

"But you still got shot two weeks ago." Cas said, his tone very much like that of a child. 

"I've been seriously shot three times." Dean explained.

"Can I see?" Cas asked innocently, Dean nodded and took off his shirt. Cas gasped quietly at the sight of the scars on Dean's muscular torso. Dean pointed out to Cas the gunshot wounds, Cas ran his finger lightly over the wound on his shoulder and his chest then he let his hand slide down Dean's abs to the light pink scar on his right side, Cas looked at Dean's strong arms and saw scars running along the outside of Dean's arms. "What are these?" Cas asked quietly.

"They err they're from where bullets skimmed through my skin but didn't quite hit the muscle in my arm." Dean explained, Cas nodded and continued to run his hand over the plethora of scars on Dean's torso. 

"Why did you go Dean?" Cas asked sadly, looking down at his hands, the hands that were still on Dean's abs. 

"Why did I go were? To war?" Dean asked, Cas nodded. "Because I wanted to help people, Cas, and I wanted to make my dad proud, he was in the marines back in the day and he knew Sammy wasn't going to go so I was the most likely son to go. I wanted to make you proud, mom proud, Sammy proud. To me the only was to do that was to go and fight for you, not doing well in school, fighting for you." 

"But why four years, Dean?" 

"Originally I was only going to go for two years but then I got promoted to Captain and I was given my own Battalion, I couldn't leave them behind they needed me and no one in my battalion died until we had own first serious battle two weeks ago. Cas I thought about you every day, you got me through the battles I fought in, I kept your picture in my pocket all the time." Dean continued to explain. "Cas I have known you since you were born and have always loved you, I didn't want to leave you behind but my want to make you all proud was stronger, I sure as hell was not going to take you with me and risk your life." Dean said. 

"I'm so glad you're home." Cas murmured, Dean smiled softly and put his finger under Cas' chin gently.

"I'm glad to be home because it means I finally get to hold you." Dean said softly, his tone affectionate. He pulled Cas' face closer to his then pressed their lips together, he immediately ran his tongue along the seam of Cas' lips, a shiver ran though the omega's body and he wrapped his arms around his alpha's neck. Dean smiled and ran his tongue along Cas' lips again, the omega opened his mouth for the alpha and tilted his head to the side so Dean could kiss him more deeply. Dean gently pulled Cas onto his lap, not breaking their kiss, the only sounds in the whole of the house was the sound of their lips parting and reconnecting and the sound of Cas' occasional moans, Dean held Cas' waist as his tongue explored the warm cavern of Cas' mouth, he gently sucked on Cas' tongue. Cas moaned quietly and carded his hands through the short hair at the back of Dean's head. Dean pulled back slowly with Cas' bottom lip between his teeth, he pressed open mouthed kisses down Cas' neck then sucked a mark on Cas' neck where his mating mark would go. Cas held Dean's head to his neck and his legs tightened around Dean's waist. Dean pressed a few brief kisses to Cas' neck then he pulled away, he looked at Cas' face, his lips red and swollen from kissing, his eyes were bright and shining, Dean raised his hand to cup Cas' cheek. "Let's watch something." Dean said softly, Cas nodded and curled into Dean's side again. Dean flipped on the TV and the two got comfortable watching the Avengers. They continued to watch TV until half past three when Dean would be able to see his family for the first time in four years. 


	3. Chapter 3

When half three came, Cas nudged Dean in the ribs. 

"Sam will be at your parents soon." Cas said quietly, Dean nodded and they stood, pulled on their shoes then headed out of the door. "He's not here yet." Cas whispered as he took Dean's hand, pulling his next door. Cas quietly opened the door. "Mary? John?" Cas shouted into the house. 

"We're in the living room, Cas. Have you been in Dean's room again?" Mary called back, Cas blushed and looked at the floor. He lead Dean to the living room and stood in the door way.

"I brought someone to see you." Cas said the the oldest Winchester's. They looked up and Mary gasped at the sight of her eldest son, tears filling her eyes, a massive grin spread across Dean's face. Mary jumped up and ran to Dean, embracing her son tightly. 

"Oh, Dean, I missed you so much, honey." Mary cried into Dean's chest. 

"I missed you too, mom." Dean whispered, smiling into his mother's blonde hair. Mary pulled back after a few minutes and cupped Dean's face between her hands, she simply looked at his face, smiling lovingly. Dean smiled back, happy to finally see his mother after four long years. John put his hand on Mary's shoulder and looked at Dean, pride shone brightly in his eyes. Mary released Dean and stepped back to take Cas' hand as John shook his son's hand.

"It's good to have you back, son." John said, smiling. 

"It's good to be back, sir." Dean said, John laughed lightly and pulled Dean into a tight hug. They all sat down on the couch and spoke together happily, waiting for Sam to come home. Sam entered the house 20 minutes later, the scent of his brother hit him full force. 

"Cas have you been in Dean's room again?" Sam asked, again Cas blushed. Sam turned the corner and froze. "Dean?" Sam asked quietly. Dean stood and smiled at his baby brother. "Dean!" Sam exclaimed as he rushed towards Dean then he pulled his big brother into a bone crushing hug. 

"Hey Sammy." Dean murmured. They sat down again, Dean sat close to Cas and rested his arm on the back of the sofa behind Cas' head, the omega leant back into Dean. 

"When did you get home, Dean?" Sam asked, his tone excited from seeing his brother. 

"Today,  this morning actually." Dean answered.

"You got back this morning and you didn't come and see us immediately?!" Mary exclaimed with mock anger. 

"I spent this morning with Cas." Dean explained, letting his arm slip off the back of the sofa to curl around his omega's waist. The Winchester's saw this and smiled. Dean looked around and it hit him that he was home with his family, he was with Cas, because he realised this fully, tears welled up in his eyes and fell down his face.

"Dean?" Cas asked quietly. Dean smiled softly and tightened his arm around him.

"I'm alright, baby." Dean whispered, the Winchester's looked at the soldier and asked him the same. "I'm just so happy to be home." Dean laughed. 

"As much as I don't want to ask this question, son, but I'm too curious. Do you have any war wounds?" John asked cautiously. Dean nodded and pulled away from Cas to pull off his shirt. John, Mary and Sam gasped at the scars. He turned around so his family could see the ones on his back, the ones even Cas hadn't seen. 

"Dean what are all the scars from?" Sam asked, his voice soft like when he was younger. 

"The fatter ones are from bullets skimming my muscle, the thinner ones er are..." Dean shuddered from the memories, Cas took his hand and sat him down, the omega stroked Dean's hand encouraging him to continue. "The thin ones are from when I was..." A lump rose in Dean's throat. "When I was... tortured as a... prisoner of... war. They um kept me captive for er 8 months before I managed to fight my way out. Gadreel managed to patch me up but I nearly didn't make it, I fought through it, I knew what was at home. They knew that I was an important asset to the US army so they had me in an underground base, I was held in a 6x6 cell and was tied to the floor. I couldn't stand or really move at all, they only fed me a handful of rice twice a day. They'd use their switchblades, machetes, anything to try and cut the information they wanted from me. Eventually I got the upper hand over one of their troops and I cut myself free, took their gun and fought my way out. I returned to my camp bloody and muddy, I fainted from blood loss, dehydration and malnutrition in front of my commanding officer's tent. While I was unconscious, I could feel my life slipping away. I was weak but whenever I even thought about letting go of the grasp I had on my life, I remembered that if I died then who would look after you guys? I couldn't leave you anymore than I already had, I knew it would kill you if I died and I couldn't do that to you. When I'd finished recovering they were reluctant to let me out on patrol, I convinced them. About two months after my recovery I was promoted to Captain." Dean finished his story with tear on his cheeks, he looked up at the faces of his family. All had shocked, pained, sad expressions on their faces along with tears, they knew that Dean going to war would be dangerous but they weren't expecting him to of been kidnapped as a prisoner of war, they weren't expecting to have been so close to losing him. Cas looked up at Dean, his wet blue eyes wide, he threw his arms around Dean's neck and held onto him for dear life. Soon the rest of the Winchester's joined too, grateful that Dean hadn't died.

"Actually I think I saw an article in the paper about a soldier being captured. It didn't mention a name though." Sam said when everyone had calmed down. Dean nodded. 

"Yeah that was me." Dean said, he kept held of Cas as the omega was shaking in his arms. Cas turned in Dean's arms and pressed his nose against Dean's neck, inhaling the comforting scent of the alpha.

"You're not going back are you? You're not on reserve?" Mary asked, her voice worried. 

"No ma'am, released with honourable discharge. But my Major said that I may be called to meetings in Washington D C though." Dean said, he smiled. Mary's face split into a heart warming grin, she stood and knelt in front of her eldest son.

"I missed you so much, baby." She murmured holding her son's face in her hands. 

"I missed you too, momma." Dean whispered looking into his mother's eyes, he felt like he was 5 years old again, Sam watched on and he too began to feel younger, in fact everyone in the room did. Sam sat next to his big brother and curled into his side like he did when he was little, Cas did the same. 

"I missed you, De." Sam said quietly, using the childhood nickname both he and Cas had used. 

"I missed you too, Sammy." Dean replied, he gently kissed Sam's hair in the quiet affectionate moment. Cas stayed quiet as John also came and knelt in front of Dean. 

"I missed you, Bean." John said, Dean looked at his father again feeling five.

"I missed you too, daddy." Dean whispered. The family may have reunited hours ago but now the excitement and rush of the Captain being home had subsided, this was the raw relief, affection and joy of Dean finally being home while some families would of had all of these emotions together, the Winchester's have the deeper emotions come later. Right now in this moment with his family, Dean feels like they were in an earlier time. The family sat in the living room quietly for a long time, Mary then jumped up to grab a camera. 

"Come on guys. Let's take a picture to remember Dean coming home." She said cheerily. The family made their sounds of agreement as Mary set up the camera. After the picture was taken the three youngest boys went back to their house. Sam suggested movies and coffee like they did before Dean went to war. While Sam was making their coffee's, Dean sat down on their two seater. He had his back leant against the arm rest, he had his right foot propped up on the sofa and his left dangling off the side.

"Come here, baby." Dean said softly. Cas blushed and immediately sat between Dean's legs with his torso leant on Dean's. Dean wrapped his arms around the omega and held him close. 

"This is how it would have been for the last 4 years." Cas whispered into Dean's neck. The alpha chuckled quietly and rested his hand on the omega's neck.

"I know, I know." Dean replied also in a whisper. Cas looked up at Dean's face through his thick eye lashes, Dean smiled affectionately at him and cupped his cheek. "I love you." Dean said gently stroking his thumb against Cas' cheekbone. 

"I love you too alpha." Cas said softly. Dean smiled and brought the omega forward for a gentle kiss. Sam walked into the room with their coffee's and stopped, he stood and smiled at them. He got out his phone and quickly took a picture before he announced himself.

"Ok guys. I have coffee, you choose a movie while I get blankets." Sam said setting the mugs on the coffee table. Cas turned to Dean and looked up at him. 

"What do you want to watch?" Cas asked softly. Dean smiled at him.

"Thor." Dean replied after a minute of thinking. Cas smiled and nodded then got off the sofa to put Thor in. Sam returned with the blankets and he set one down with Dean then took one with him to the arm chair. 

"Some new Marvel movies came out while you were away." Sam said as the adverts we on, Cas had settled himself back between Dean's legs, laying on his chest. 

"Oooh, which one?" Dean asked with interest. 

"Avengers: Age of Ultron is the only one I remember." Sam admitted. 

"Deadpool is out right now." Cas added softly. Dean cheered. 

"We are seeing that!" He announced happily. Sam and Cas laughed at him. Sam pulled out his phone to book the tickets then turned back to watch Thor.

"We're going tomorrow." Sam said. Dean did a little happy dance in his seat causing the two younger boys to start laughing at him again. Throughout the movie Dean held onto Cas tightly as though he was going to just disappear, Cas put his hand over Dean's heart just to feel it beat, he needed the reassurance that Dean was alive and with him. For the first time in four years, Dean was home.


End file.
